


A Kakashi Household

by razberrie_raindrops



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Some angst, Wholesome happiness, just a happy relationship guys, the fluff is unreal, the sasunaru comes a bit later in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razberrie_raindrops/pseuds/razberrie_raindrops
Summary: Kakashi is hit with a jutsu that splits someone into four major events in their lifetime. Iruka now has to deal with the four Kakashis (brats) until it wears off.





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> "On top of the Academy hours and Mission Desk assignments, he now had to look after a scary jonin, a mentally-ill ANBU (according to Tenzo, who received a punch in the face from the ANBU), a depressed chunin, and a lonely child."

It was a bright Sunday afternoon.

The sun was shining, birds were singing, papers were being graded; all was well. To Iruka, the day couldn't be better. Actually, it could. Kakashi was to finally arrive back from a month long mission. Iruka missed his gray-haired ninja, and couldn't wait to see him again.

Iruka was sitting on his couch, peacefully grading essays on what his students thought was the most important ninja rules. He honestly had no idea where most of the students' ideas’ came from. Being able to use a cool jutsu? Making sure to kill the enemy? Those two aren't even rules.

Iruka shook his head, smiling. It wasn't long before they finally learned what they were. It made Iruka swell with pride whenever he thought of his former students reciting what they learned from him and implementing it on missions. Even more so; passing on the Will of Fire.

That made him think of Naruto. Iruka mildly wondered how he was doing with Jiraiya-sensei, or by Naruto’s nickname, Ero-sennin. It would be a few days until the next letter from the blue-eyed boy came. His letters were, well, interesting. It was a sort of thing for Iruka; waiting until the very precise minute, opening the door before the letter arrived, then reading the letter out loud to Kakashi. 

It was the little things that he loved the most. But that doesn't mean he didn't love it when Naruto absolutely kicked Mizuki’s ass with his Shadow Clone Jutsu. That was, with no doubt, amazing.

He didn't even realize the stupid grin on his face when he thought of people he loved. Kakashi had pointed it out on multiple occasions. He couldn't tell if he hated it or no-

Ding! Iruka's eyes widened, and in no time at all, he got to the door and opened it.

Iruka opened the door to indeed see Kakashi… Kakashis?

Outside were four people who all definitely looked a lot like the man in question. The only one he recognized was Kakashi with a black t-shirt and a sword strapped on his back. It was the exact same person from the team photo that was placed on a kitchen counter, next to Team 7. Judging from that, it was safe to assume they were all Kakashi.

All of them looked extremely confused, and the one Iruka recognized asked him who he was.

“Uh…” Iruka began, unconsciously raising his hand to scratch his scar. Was this a joke Kakashi had pulled? That certain shinobi had pulled jokes before. (Most of them scared Iruka more than entertain. Facing death on a doorstep is not funny. Then again, he probably wouldn't do that again. Not being able to read Icha Icha for a week was pretty bad).

The four were all sprawled on the ground as if something had knocked them off their feet. The one on the far left had a black jacket and a distinct light green scarf, with a pattern of a circle crossed in the center. Iruka assumed that one was Kakashi when he was at the Academy, since he didn't have a headband.  
The second was the one Iruka recognized from the photo in the kitchen.  
The third was dressed in ANBU attire, and the only reason Iruka knew it was a Kakashi was from silver spikes of hair poking out from behind the mask.  
The last one on the far right was what looked like the Kakashi he was used to, with the standard flak jacket and hitae-ate pulled over his right eye. He looked kind of uncomfortable in the vest, and it became obvious to Iruka that this was when he became a jonin leader for the first time.

Iruka had a hard time not saying “aww” and pinching the littler Kakashi’s cheeks. Iruka had told Kakashi on multiple occasions that little him was absolutely adorable, and Kakashi always replied with a chuckle and “Brat he was.” Iruka kinda wanted to pull all of them into a hug, but he'd probably die. 

Iruka refocused and once again looked over the four. This was just… weird. Iruka had gotten used to the occasional two Kakashi’s walking through the door, but one was a clone, and identical to the original. None of these Kakashi’s looked like the present one, so that rules out them being clones. It seemed as if they were all from different stages in Kakashi’s life, like when he was ANBU or became a jonin commander. Iruka recalled Kakashi talking about those times.

“Come inside.” he said, but more like a question, and not a statement.

“How can I trust you? You didn’t even tell me your name.” replied the Academy Kakashi.

Iruka put on his teacher's voice.“I'm Umino Iruka. I swear on the Hokage’s name I won’t attempt to harm any of you, and if I do, I give you full permission to kill me. Now can you all just get inside and I’ll explain why there are three other versions of you-”

“Wait, so you’re me?” The black shirted Kakashi pointed at the ANBU one. “I get to be in ANBU?”

“Yes, you do. Being in ANBU is not a good thing though.” sighed the Jonin Kakashi.

“Excuse me?” hissed the ANBU Kakashi.

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose. Sweet Hokage.  
•••••  
They finally settled themselves on his couch after several minutes of bickering and Iruka unceremoniously shoving them inside his living room one by one (which was as hard as calling pre-genin back inside after recess, and that was at least 30 kids).

After just a few seconds, a cat masked ANBU flickered into the room. Iruka sighed in relief. Hopefully, he’d get to understand what the hell was even going on. He just wanted to see Kakashi, and not these Kakashi’s.

The jonin commander Kakashi seemed to perk up at his appearance. Did they know each other? And before Iruka could answer it himself, Kakashi confirmed it.

“Tenzo? Is that you?” jonin gasped.

“Kakashi, you're not supposed to reveal my real name when I'm in uniform. Jeez.” (ANBU? Tenzo? I'll just call him Tenzo) laughed, shaking his head. 

“Tenzo you're in ANBU? You finally left Root?” asked ANBU Kakashi excitedly.

“So you are Tenzo.” Jonin Kakashi butted in. “Can you tell me why I'm here?” 

“That's what I was about to do before you both interrupted me.” Tenzo replied.

“And I'll tell you about the ANBU story later, Kakashi.”

“So.” Tenzo began. “Present Kakashi had supposedly been hit with a jutsu that splits oneself into four important stages in his life. It’s supposedly a forbidden jutsu, which had been out of use for ages.”

“It seems that Kakashi split apart right when he got to the door. He honestly was fine at Hokage Tower, according to Tsunade.”

The Kakashi with the black t-shirt spoke up. “Tsunade? What happened to Minato-sensei?” he said, his voice unsure. The two Kakashi’s on his right suddenly became very distant, whilst the 

Kakashi on his left said, “Who’s Minato-sensei?”  
Tenzo sighed. This was going to take some time.  
•••••  
After about an hour of gasps (it seemed more like several hours), tears from basically everyone after learning, and re-learning, about Rin and Obito (don't forget all the dramatic fist clenching and pillow-punching), and screeching from basically everyone.  
Tenzo finished explaining what happened. Kakashi was supposedly going to stay like “that” for five days, today being the first. Iruka had been assigned the task of somehow managing the Kakashi Four by the Hokage herself, and make sure they don’t do anything stupid. 

On top of the Academy hours and Mission Desk assignments, he now had to look after a scary jonin, a mentally-ill ANBU (according to Tenzo, who received a punch in the face from the ANBU), a depressed chunin, and a lonely child. This would be even harder than looking after innocent Academy children since it was Kakashi. One Kakashi was somewhat impossible, but four? Hell no.

Tenzo soon left, and Iruka turned to see the Kakashi’s all looking extremely distressed. The older Kakashis were reciting all their experiences and “intelligence” (As if knowing that there were going to be several new Icha Icha’s and their plots were intelligence. And that 13-year-old Kakashi reads porn). The littlest Kakashi seemed more than a little annoyed that his entire life had just been spoiled, and that he would turn out to be like all the other Kakashi’s. Kami help us all. 

“So this is what, like thirty years ahead in my life?” Chunin Kakashi asked.  
“Our lives.” corrected ANBU Kakashi  
“Whatever.” He caught sight of an essay and picked it up from the table.

“This is bullshit. How stupid are Academy kids?” 

Academy Kakashi coughed in offense.

“Having the coolest weapon? Having the most kills? They really think that those are shinobi rules? Following them is most important.”

“You’re wrong. Saving your comrades are more important.” Jounin Kakashi hissed, tone icy.  
The four glared so intensely at each other, Iruka silently swore that if stepped in the middle, his legs would be disintegrated. 

Iruka wasn't sure if he would enjoy this week or not. It was a lot like teaching Academy kids, but if all of them were Sasuke. That's tough. But Iruka supposed this wasn't the worst that could've occurred. All of this was almost funny. Of course, he wished the Kakashi he knew was still here.

A few minutes of shouting and throwing death threats the littlest Kakashi broke the argument.

Academy Kakashi looked at Iruka. “Anyway, you never said who you were. All I know is that present m-us know you.”

“You're obviously someone close to us, since we were apparently on your doorstep.” Jonin Kakashi pointed out.

Iruka scratched his scar. Here it goes. “I’m an Academy teacher. That’s why there are essays on the table. Do you mind putting that down? And well the thing is… I’m engaged to present you. And I live here with you as well.”

The four gasped.

“I never thought I would ever get engaged. Even less to an Academy teacher,” said Jonin Kakashi.

“I feel sort of offended.” remarked Chunin Kakashi.

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Hey, I wasn't the one who asked him to go out with me.”  
“But.” Iruka continued. “Let’s work on names first. I’m definitely not going to call you all Kakashi, because that would be confusing.”

Iruka pointed at Academy Kakashi. “You’re Kaka.”  
He pointed at Chunin Kakashi. “You’re Kashi.”  
He looked at ANBU Kakashi. “Your name is now Kaki.”  
“And you are just Kakashi.” He nodded to Jonin Kakashi.

“Why can’t I be Kakashi?” groaned Kashi. 

“Because I said so,” Iruka said with much annoyance. 

“Now, let me go make dinner. Does eggplant sound good?” 

All four nodded in agreement. As soon as dinner was finished, Iruka ordered that it was time to hit the hay. Dinner had tired him out. (The number of innuendos shot across the table was equally incredible and alarming).

“Since there's only one futon and one couch, Kaka and Kashi are sleeping with me.” 

Kaka humphed and Kashi rolled his eyes and looked pretty annoyed. 

“Fine by me.” shrugged Kakashi as he very gracefully fell backward onto the couch and proceeded to snore. If only Iruka knew how to do that. Maybe he could finally sleep, and not stay up at night remembering the Nine-Tails incident.

“Same for me.” replied Kaki, laying down on the futon in a straight line, which seems pretty uncomfortable, mask still on.

“You know you can take that off. You're not in ANBU anymore.” 

“Oh… alright.”

A hand reached up to take it off and set it beside itself and returned to Kaki’s side, basically saying he was out for the night.

“Well you two, let's get to bed, shall we?” Iruka smiled. He lent them pajamas from when Naruto came over. Iruka had to end up buying extra pairs because Naruto had come to his house so often for dinner, and always fell asleep. Nothing Iruka did made him leave. 

He got ready for bed and waved to Kashi and Kaka to sleep.

The four fit snugly in the King sized bed, Kaka curled beneath Iruka’s chest, while Kashi took place a few inches away from Iruka altogether. Kashi declared that he would bring a kunai with him, in case Iruka tried to kill him or something while he was asleep. Iruka had no comment.

•••••

“Night.” Kaka mumbled.

Kashi yawned. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, everyone.” Iruka replied sleepily.


	2. Day 2 - Kaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner was a disaster. Kaka had unwillingly learned what was in those orange books, and also learned it was a series. 
> 
> (He would never say it out loud, but he didn't think they were that bad. To be honest, he wanted to read them even more).

Kaka awoke to the sound of heavy snoring. It reminded him a lot of Father.

He sighed.

Kaka looked up to see Iruka, his supposed future-fiancé. He looked so peaceful, almost carefree. Kaka silently wished he could be like that. 

He gently sat up to see the source of the snoring was from the other him. It hurt. A lot. That Obito and Rin were dead. It was even worse after he found out killed Rin himself.

In all honesty, his life sort of sucked. Actually, not sort of. It sucked. It really sucked. How much could the world hate someone? But no matter, all he had to do was bear it. Eventually, he would be “rejoined or something, and he wouldn't have to think like this anymore. He might even be over everything. Kaka couldn't decide if that was bad or not.

“You're already awake?” asked a rough voice.

Iruka sat up carefully, making sure not to wake the sleeping “beauty” next to him. “Had a good nights’ sleep?” Kaka nodded.

“Well then” Iruka slid off the bed, “Would you like to go to the Academy with me? You could be my assistant if you wanted.” Iruka smiled at him kindly. 

Kaka didn't see a problem with it. It could be sort of nice to see what things were like now. That being said… what happened to his classmates? What happened to Guy? A shiver ran down his back.

“I'm fine with it.” he replied, following Iruka.

•••••  
Iruka was an amazing cook. No doubt about that.

Kaka took another bite of the omurice. Everything about it seemed perfect, the eggs, the rice, and whatever else was in there. He actually had no idea what else was in there. Kaka was sure he never tasted something this good ever before, not even when his dad cooked. His dad was a pretty good cook, too. On those rare days when his dad was in Konoha, they'd have dinner together. He sort of picked up the whole cooking thing from his dad.

He missed him.

“You’re a really good cook, sensei.” he said, after swallowing.

“Haha, you think so?” Iruka laughed. 

The other him with an ANBU uniform shrugged. “It's better than ration bars.”

A goofy smile made its way onto Iruka’s face. He looked really happy. 

“I’m glad you think that! Whenever my students or parents came over, I wanted to impress them by making great food. So I decided to pick up cooking. But believe it or not, my favorite food isn’t my own.”

“It’s not?” asked Jonin him, sounding mildly disinterested. He was reading that book again. Kaka didn’t know what was that interesting about it. It was porn. Sure, he liked reading, but would he really be that lame? One day he’d find out what the hype was all about. More like tomorrow.

“Nope. It’s actually a ramen place. Not only does it have great ramen, it holds a special place in my heart for a certain student. Ichiraku ramen!”

“Ichiraku?” 

Kaka turned and looked behind him to see the last Kakashi, the one who called Academy kids “stupid”. He agreed, but only when it excluded him. He was still technically an Academy student, right? Kaka made sure to get revenge on him eventually.

 

Iruka told Kashi briefly about what they were talking about, Kashi yawning through most of it. The Kakashi walked up to the table and sat on the makeshift pillow which was a huge stuffed-animal dolphin, with a scar drawn on its nose with permanent marker. Of which was placed there by Iruka.

“Sorry, my apartment isn't really made to fit more than two people.” Iruka apologized, rubbing his scar.

“It's fine.” Chunin Kakashi replied blandly.

The five ate in silence until a little gasp came out from Kashi.

“Why… how do you have that?” 

He was staring in the direction of a photo frame, depicting a yellow haired man, along with the Kakashi that spoke, and older Rin and Obito.

Was that his team photo? Team Minato. His would be team. That died. 

Rin… Obito…

“Oh… it's yours, actually.” Iruka said carefully. For some reason, he seemed nervous.

“Right.” he muttered.

An awkward silence settled around them for a few minutes, all of them eating quietly. He especially noticed Iruka opening his mouth to try to talk, but shook his head and decided against it. 

“Anyways,” said Iruka, “I need to work now. Let's go, Kaka.” He stood up and gestured for Kaka to follow him.

“If you wouldn't mind, could you clean up for me? Oh and Hokage-sama wants to meet you two in the office. My guess is she's going to decided what you two will do while here.” Iruka said, his words a bit muffled by the hair tie that he held between his teeth.

“What about me?” asked Chunin him.

Iruka finished tying his hair. “She didn't say anything about you. I guess stay home a bit? You're basically free to do what you wish.”

He magically pulled out that same orange “porn” book and began reading. “I'll just read, then.”

The two older Kakashis nodded and both stood up to work. Kaka didn't like the depressing aura that the two were giving off. But Kaka could feel the killing intent hidden under it.

On instinct, Kaka moved between Iruka and the kitchen.

“Hm? What is it Kaka?” Iruka asked as he was pushing the front door open. 

“Nothing,” Kaka mumbled. 

“Alright. I'll be back soon, guys.” Iruka called to the other Kakashis. He closed the door behind him.

“Now.” Iruka had that giddy grin on again. He held his hand out to Kaka.

“Shall we go to the Academy?”

•••••  
As the both of them made their way down the streets, Kaka noticed the subtle changes of Konoha. Some buildings destroyed, some built, and some were still there. Ichiraku was still standing.

“OH! Iruka-sensei!” shouted a familiar voice. Wait.

And there he was, the Konoha’s Blue Beast. Guy.  
The funniest thing to Kaka was that he looked exactly the same. He didn't change at all, really.

Iruka laughed nervously as Guy charged toward them (with a comically large cloud of dust behind him). He did a quick flip and landed in front of them both. Iruka pushed Kaka behind himself. 

“Have you seen Kakashi? I've been feeling the burn of youth lately! It's been quite some time since we last fought!” He exclaimed eyes (somehow?) lit ablaze.

“Uhh… he's uh…” 

“Guy?” Kaka asked, head peeking out from behind Iruka.

Iruka went stiff and scratched his scar. He told Kaka, with gritted teeth and a frozen smile, to get behind me.

“KAKASHI! IS THAT YOU?” Guy gasped dramatically.

“Mm. Um… Iruka-sensei needs to get to the Academy first, so I'll talk to you later.” Kaka replied, and then grabbed Iruka's hand and proceeded to run him through Konoha’s streets’.

 

When they arrived at the Academy, it was clear that the kids there loved Iruka-sensei.

They “swarmed” around Iruka, each shouting for Iruka to play with them, or simply yelling hello. Kaka was way more mature than this. Who yells at the top of their lungs “HELLO IRUKA-SENSEI PLAY WITH ME!” Academy students, apparently. 

And these were kids who just joined the Academy. Which meant they were around 7 or 8 years old. Maybe 9. But that means Iruka-sensei had to teach seven-year olds to wield weapons. Not to brag, but Kaka already was going on missions by seven. He knew he was special. But normal seven-year olds? Anyone would think they had a death wish.

“Alright, alright, it's time for class everyone.” Iruka was laughing, his joy clear as day. Kaka couldn't figure out why he liked teaching so much. 

Everyone filed into the classroom (more like barged. Stampeded works too. Is that a word?) and sat down in their respective seats.

“Iruka-sensei, who's that?” pointed a young girl who had two (spikes?) of orange hair with hair ties at the end. Oh. They were talking about him.

“This is my uh…relative. Kaka. Say hello to class Kaka. He'll be here for a few days to help demonstrate some of the things we'll be doing.

“Hello,” Kaka replied, raising a hand in greeting.

A boy in a blue scarf tilted his head. “He looks like Kakashi-sensei.” 

“He does, doesn't he?” Iruka smiled. Kaka could tell he was trying and failing, to hold back a laugh.

“Anyways, let's go on with class, shall we?”

 

Meanwhile…   
•••••

“We’re supposed to do D-Ranked Missions?”

“I guess so.”

ANBU Kakashi looked darkly at the scroll. There were approximately twenty of them, and they were all to be done by the end of the day. 

“All she told us was she didn't want any ‘damned’ paradoxes happening, so she told us to lay low. And keep our existences mostly unknown. What did she mean by ‘catch up with things?’”

“She's talking about meeting people we knew before. Like Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei.” Jonin Kakashi huffed.

“They're senseis now?” 

“Yeah. Wonder how things are going for them.”

“Our first mission is to… rescue a cat?”

•••••

Kaka watched as Iruka, or should he say, Iruka-sensei. Whenever Iruka taught, it was actually interesting. Not boring lectures. He made everything seem awesome. (How does someone make the First Great Ninja War interesting?) He stepped in a few times to help out (the students’ faces when he made a shadow clone was priceless) but for most of the time he watched. And listened. Kaka even learned things he'd originally thought was too boring or too easy for him.

And when students misbehaved, he didn't punish them harshly. Sure, he yelled (a lot), but he always smiled afterward and told them to stay out of trouble. 

That being said, Kaka wondered how they didn't get in more trouble. One kid almost stabbed a kid in the eye with a kunai. Another got his hands on a few shuriken and was throwing them at everything. Walls. Windows. Blackboards. And almost at Iruka’s face. (He got the most yelling).

“Alright, time for recess everyone,” Iruka-sensei called out, and in seconds, the students ran outside to play, leaving a littered classroom.

“They should pick up after themselves. This is ridiculous.” Kaka commented, picking up several candy wrappers.

Iruka-sensei was putting kunai and shuriken back in a cabinet, and casually put a padlock on it. “Ah, but that's the way most people are at this age. Young, and full of opinions and putting priorities in the wrong places.”

“But eventually, they learn right from wrong, and mature. They finally get their goals in the right places, and they go on to fulfill those goals. And when the time comes, they pass the Will of Fire onto the next generation, who have their own goals to deal with.”

Kaka stared at Iruka. 

“I think we're about done cleaning up. Lunch?”

The two made their way to the grass outside. They sat down on a bench and watched as kids his age played ninja, or tag, or just laid on the grass talking about things. Iruka handed him a bento box he made earlier.

“Iruka-sensei?”

“Mm?” 

“Why'd you become a sensei?”

Iruka-sensei laid down his chopsticks.“That's a hard question. “I guess I felt I was better at teaching. And the thing is when you're young, you dream about becoming the best ninja, and sometimes that dream comes true. But for some people, it's not their true potential. I was a shinobi before being a teacher, but I realized I was better as a teacher.” 

“Were you bad at being a shinobi?”

“Well, no. Or at least I don't think so. I just realized I enjoyed teaching more than missions. That's all.”

The two sat there in comfortable silence. Kaka spotted a kid surrounded by other kids who were praising him for being so cool. Kaka remembered when he was the “cool” kid. He always knew he was better than all of them. He just never paid it much attention.

The day passed quickly afterward. Iruka herded the buffalo stampede of children back inside, and class started again. As he watched the class, he could tell Iruka was really nice. Turns out he actually brought a container of cookies for his students every Monday. If they had allergies, he'd give a kunai lollipop (Kaka had one, and they were now his favorite candy).

At the end of the day, students wished Iruka goodbye. 

“Here, Iruka-sensei! I made this flower crown for Iko, but he wouldn't take it. So I'm giving it to you instead!” giggled a young girl. Iruka bent down and let her place it on his head.

“Thank you, Doki,” Iruka said.

Another kid shyly placed a drawing of what Kaka thought was Iruka-sensei, but it could just be a potato with brown hair. They waved him goodbye and Iruka waved back.

Iruka-sensei was really loved. Even the meaner kids waved goodbye (after somersaulting their way off the desks). 

Right then and there, Kaka decided he liked Iruka-sensei. Being around him was really nice. He wasn't mean, and always encouraged people. And he wasn't just soft, either. He could be stern and serious when the situation required. 

Iruka was a lot like Father. 

After everyone left, and Iruka was getting ready to leave, Kaka quietly asked Iruka something. Iruka laughed and picked him up gently. Kaka let his head rest on Iruka’s shoulder. He knew he was acting like a child, but he missed this. A lot. So much that it almost hurt. But it was slowly being mended.

•••••

They arrived home just as the sun set, with five bowls of take-out ramen.

“I'm home!” Iruka called out.

A bush of silver hair poked out from behind the doorway to the living room. “Welcome home,” answered Chunin him. 

Iruka put Kaka down. “Where's Kakashi and Kaki?”

Before Chunin him could reply, the two filed through the door, their clothing covered with either tears (which suspiciously looked like the work of a cat), dirt, grass stains, and some mysterious liquid. 

“We can explain.” muttered the ANBU Kakashi.

“I'm taking a shower first.” declared Jonin Kakashi, half walking and half sprinting to the shower.

The former ANBU grumbled and proceeded to crash on the couch, not caring whether he stained it or not.

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose. “I have ramen, so when you're done being a mess, come to the table.”

 

•••••

Dinner was a disaster. Kaka had unwillingly learned what was in those orange books, and also learned it was a series. 

(He would never say it out loud, but he didn't think they were that bad. To be honest, he wanted to read them even more).

Iruka tried his best to shield him of the three perverts and keep at least one Kakashi remotely innocent, but it seems he failed. Sorry, Iruka. At least the ramen was good. Iruka somehow knew all their favorite ramen, which was sort of funny. Looks like his taste never changed.

It was comfortable being with Iruka, and even with the other Kakashis. It was something he hadn't had in the longest time. It felt like family.

Kaka once again curled next to Iruka, but wrapped his arms around him this time. He could feel Iruka smile and the two laid there, arms wrapped around each other, like Father and Son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think I got Kaka's personality right?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of their personalities?


End file.
